


Slumber Party

by diamondhana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondhana/pseuds/diamondhana
Summary: A group of teenage girls control Sam and Dean's every move.





	Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in like 2 minutes :)   
> Supernatural does not belong to me

Supernatural  
Light Wincest/Total Crack!

3 of teenage girls sat on the bed, hunching over a laptop. They seem to be all watching the girl in the pink PJ’s, who’s typing something.   
“Oooh, we should have Sam randomly catch on fire Beth!” one of the girl’s shrieks.  
Beth, the girl in the pink PJ’s, looked over and nods. She types on her fanfiction that while Sam was sitting in the bunker, he heads over to the kitchen, which is explicitly Dean’s territory, and puts his sleeve on the open flame.  
\--  
“Sam, what the hell are you doing!” Dean looked in horror as his brother stumbled into the kitchen and put the sleeve of his flannel in the stove.  
Sam blinks at him, a dazed look on his face, “I don’t know Dean, I just had this random urge to do it.”   
Sam glances down and sees his entire shirt going up in flames.   
“Take it off Sam! Take it off!” Dean rushes over and yanks the shirt off him, leaving him topless.  
\--  
“OK Julie, he’s shirtless, now what?” Beth glances over to the 3rd girl, Raina. “Do you have any ideas?”  
Raina pushes up her glasses timidly.  
“OK well, I have this idea, but no judging me!”  
Beth and Julie look at her and smile reassuringly.  
“Don’t worry, no judging here. Besides, it’s a fanfic. It’s not like it’s actually happening or anything.”  
Raina smiles more confidently.  
“So, since Sam’s shirt’s already off, maybe we can make Dean seem kinda horny and have him try to seduce Sam.”  
There was a shocked silence, and Raina glanced fearfully at the other girls.  
Finally, Beth spoke.  
“Well, since it’s not real or anything, I don’t see the harm in it. What do you think Julie?”  
Julie just shrugged.  
“Sure, why not. Besides, it’s not like we haven’t all imagined it at one point or another reading the books. They are pretty smokin’.”  
All three girls giggled nervously. After an awkward silence, Beth went to her laptop and began to type.   
\--  
Sam glanced up from his burned shirt to see Dean waggling his eyebrows at him.  
“Hey Sammy, did I ever mention that you look hot without a shirt? You should try it more often instead of wearing 3 layers all the time.”  
Dean stepped forward and put a hand on his chest.  
“Uh Dean? What the hell do you think you’re doing?”  
Sam began to back away slowly, his mind furiously working to figure out why Dean was acting so weird all of a sudden.  
“C’mon Sammy, you can’t tell me that you never thought about it.”   
Dean was giving him serous bedroom eyes, the kind that Sam had only ever seen directed at a hot waitress he was flirting with.   
“Thought about what Dean?!”   
Dean pouted, his lower lip sticking out.  
“Ya know, us, together.”  
Sam took one look at his brother, and ran out of the kitchen at full speed.  
“Sammy, come back! I loooooooove you!”   
Sam quickly ran into Dean’s mancave and locked the door.   
What the hell was going on? Was Dean under some type of spell?  
The doorknob rattled.  
“Sam, if you don’t open this door, I’m busting it down!”  
Sam glanced at the door, panic beginning to fill his body.  
“Alright, you asked for it!”  
The door fell over, Sam scrambling back so he wouldn’t get hit.   
Dean advanced on him with a glint in his eyes.  
“You’re mine now baby boy.”  
\--  
Beth glanced up, wiping the sweat off her brow.  
“What!” Julie yelled. “You can’t just leave it on a cliffhanger.”  
“Yeah,” Raina agreed. “Do they makeout or not?”  
Beth blushed and glanced down bashfully.  
“C’mon girls, you know I can’t write smut to save my life.”


End file.
